


Pitch Black

by RachelleOfAllTrades



Series: Maxiana Trevelyan [28]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelleOfAllTrades/pseuds/RachelleOfAllTrades
Summary: A prompt sent to me for Maxiana/Cullen from cassandra-pentughasst over on ye ol tumblr.
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan, Cullen Rutherford/Mage(s), Cullen Rutherford/Original Character(s), Cullen Rutherford/Original Female Character(s), Cullen Rutherford/Original Mage Character(s), Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford
Series: Maxiana Trevelyan [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1194990
Kudos: 4





	Pitch Black

It was one of those rare nights where even the moon didn’t bring much light. It wasn’t often that Cullen travelled with her but he had been insistent on being there to confront Samson himself. Maxiana wasn’t complaining, having him at her side was preferred to worrying about him while she was away.

Given their best estimate, they’d be at the Shrine of Dumat in two days time. The weight of what was about to happen was heavy on him, she could tell. His footsteps were heavier and his face was set in a scowl. His shoulders slumped down when he thought no one was looking and more than once she heard him audibly sigh.

Standing at a makeshift war table, he stood with his fists tightened, resting on the wooden surface to hold his weight. One of Leliana’s scouts was reporting their finds for the road ahead of them for the following day and whatever they were telling him, Cullen clearly disliked.

“Hey, why don’t we go for a walk?” she asked him as she approached.

“What?” he questioned, his head snapping up to her attention.

“You need a break, c’mon,” she insisted, grabbing his arm and pulling him behind her. He hesitated at first but gave in easily enough.

Their camp had been made at the base of a mountain and she had seen a path leading up the rocky terrain. She didn’t have the faintest idea where it lead but if it gave them some privacy, then it would be good enough.

They climbed in silence. Both of them found little reason to fill the quiet with meaningless small talk. Cullen would give out a grunt of dissatisfaction anytime she would stop to take a look around, only to continue on the path ahead of them. They were nearly to the top when the terrain flattened out into a plateau. 

Maxiana walked to the edge and sat carefully, patting the spot next to her, indicating that he sit. She didn’t need to look up to know he was rolling his eyes and shaking his head at her. Not because he found her ridiculous but because he’d find it preposterous that he’d do anything but sit next to her anyway.

They sat together, looking out into the landscape for a few moments before she finally said, “When will you stop blaming yourself?”

“When the world is back in order,” he said in a low voice. “Why do you ask such a question?”

“Because I can see the burden you wear, even more so on this mission. You feel responsible for what happened to Samson but it wasn’t your fault,” Maxiana tried her best to convince him.

“I don’t want to talk about this,” Cullen said, throwing his hands up before burying his head in them. When he dropped them he confessed, “Don’t you understand that if I had seen the signs sooner, if I had fought back sooner, that maybe none of this would be happening?”

“Bullshit,” she scoffed. “You think Corypheus wouldn’t have found someone else to be his lacky if Samson wasn’t available? Don’t think for a second anything you’ve done made this happen.”

Cullen said nothing. He knew better than to argue back once she’s said her piece. 

“Personally, I think you’ve done a considerable amount of atoning for everything that happened in Kirkwall. Our soldiers are well trained and properly taken care of. You have ensured the safety of thousands of people, including mages. Something not many templars would do so willingly as you have. Maker, Cullen, you’ve done so much good.”

“Maker’s breath,” Cullen sighed, his hand finding the back of his neck.

Maxiana giggled, “It’s pitch black and I can still see you blushing.”

“Great,” Cullen said, turning his face away from her.

Reaching up, she turned his face back towards her and kissed him lightly on the lips. “Shall we stay here a bit longer?”

“I would like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
